


Lovesick

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [1]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Like an absurd amount of kissing, Suggestive Themes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: The fic is apart of my Tumblr Birthday Celebration fics where I'm letting my followers request fics for me to write!“I’m just going to write a quick little ficlet, a drabble really, nothing too crazy.” Continues on to write a nearly 3k word fic because I have no self-control. But this was a treat! Thank you so much to @burnsoslow (on tumblr) for requesting this! Full disclosure, I’ve never written for Cal (and didn’t actually play his route) but I still love him and hope I did him justice!
Relationships: Cal Lowell/Main Character (Nightbound)
Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973386
Kudos: 4





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 14\. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

Nostalgia is a funny thing. The wistful longing to return to something that caused great happiness. To yearn for the past, no matter how large or small the impact it had. It’s remembrance and sadness and just the overwhelming urge to feel.

Alex was definitely feeling nostalgic. 

Eight months. It had been eight months since Alex had left New Orleans behind. Left behind the mystery and the arcane. Left behind new-found friends. Left behind _him_.

Alex had kept most of her trip with Kristin pretty under wraps, not wanting to dwell on her short time there. The memories hurt. So when her friends and remaining family asked, she deflected and lied because that was easier. Easier than taking the trip down memory lane. Easier than wondering why he never called or texted. Damn, she would have been happy with an email. But there was nothing. Not a ‘hope you made it back okay’ or an “I miss you like crazy.’ Radio silence.

So today, as Alex walked the familiar sidewalk towards her favorite little coffee shop, she was feeling nostalgic.

Like when she walked past a gaudy boutique - the prices much higher than she could ever afford - she saw a shimmer of green, gold, and purple fabric that instantly caught her eye and made the breath hitch in her throat. Then when she cut through the park and off to the side was a man playing on his keyboard. And of course, it was jazz - it’s always jazz - so she takes a few steps out of her way to drop a few dollars into his jar, making the man smile. And then when she finally makes it into the coffee shop and the smell of warm pastry fills her senses and she’s reminded of beignets and croissants, leaving her mouth to water. So when she places her normal coffee order, she adds a chocolate croissant for good measure.

Alex can’t help but feel… heavy. Burdened almost with the feeling of pain and near loneliness. So as she walks back to her studio apartment, she decides to take the long route. To clear her mind, she reasons. But her first stop is the post office to gather junk and bills and possibly her Amazon order of stuff she knows she doesn’t need.

An hour later, her croissant devoured and her remaining coffee turned long cold, she arrives back at her doorstep. She lets out a tiresome sigh - because the long route was really too long - as she reaches into her purse to fish her keys out. When she pulls her hand out, a piece of mail comes out with them and gets caught in the wind.

“Damnit!” she huffs and she turns on her heels to chase after the paper.

The wind is relentless as it carries the letter down the sidewalk. As Alex jogs to catch up, she wonders if it’s even worth it at this point. But she’s already several houses down and she’s frustrated and somehow the running helps.

But then, by some kind of unforeseen force, the envelope takes a sharp right turn and disappears around the corner. Alex’s steps falter for just a second before picking back up to round the corner.

Then, with a loud ‘oof,” she runs into someone. The person in front of her is tall, hulking in size, and Alex shakes her head to clear it. “Sorry about that I-” But then she cuts off as her gaze travels from the letter held by a pair of familiar hands, up past the taut muscles of the persons filled-in chest, until her eyes land on him.

And her breath hitches again before she speaks. “Cal?”

It’s unbelievable. He’s here. _He’s here._

“Hey,” Cal says almost sheepishly, one hand reaching out to give her the wayward letter, the other going up to rub the back of his neck.

Alex is still stunned as she wordlessly retrieves the piece of mail from his hands. The brush of his fingers against hers makes her shiver and she has to look away from his piercing stare.

She inhales deeply, keeping her gaze focused on the pavement below her. “How- Why- You’re here?” she finally stutters out and he has the audacity to laugh. That damned laugh that made her swoon all those months ago. The same laugh that makes her knees weak now. That wonderful, beautiful rumble of a laugh that first made her fall in-

She’s not ready to go there. Not right now.

Because right now she has questions. And the only person that can answer them somehow showed up here. In her state. In her town. On her block.

“I’m here,” he answers, breaking Alex out of her thoughts. “I- I’m here for you.”

Alex finally tears her eyes away to stare into his - dark brown and searching. There’s a war inside her. Deciding if she should push him away and make him leave or jump into his strong arms and never let him go again.

“Can we talk?” he asks. And instead of picking either of those two options, she simply nods her head. “Is there somewhere we can go? Somewhere more private?”

She searches his face for any signs of malicious intent or alternative motives. Once she’s searched thoroughly, she eventually decides that all she sees is resolve. Unwavering, beautiful resolve.

“Yeah, I live-”

“At 3432 Doyle Ave?” he cuts in, his lips curling to a smirk as he nods to the envelope still clutched in her hand. “Apartment 7B?”

That gets a smile. An actual, genuine - albeit somewhat exasperated - smile from Alex. She turns around and starts to walk back around the corner as Cal follows her. A moment later they’re inside her building.

“I hope you like stairs,” she chides as they start up the steps to her seventh-floor apartment. “Because there’s a lot of them.”

That earns a chuckle from him, and even though she’s walking in front of him she knows that he’s smiling.

After several minutes and about 70 steps later, the two stand outside Alex’s apartment. She’s out of breath - she always is when she gets home - but she’s able to fish her keys out of her purse again and open the door. She steps inside, throwing her bag, keys, and mail down on the entry table. She glances over her shoulder to see Cal still waiting at the threshold, his eyes quietly assessing her every move.

“You can come in,” she says. She turns away from him as her fingers work on the buttons of her peacoat. She almost startles at the sound of the door closing and the footsteps coming up behind her. She can feel him, the heat radiating off his body. Her fingers fumble on the last button as he leans in close, his face right at her shoulder.

“Nice place you’ve got here,” he says before stepping back and walking further into the kitchen/living/bedroom combo of her studio.

Alex lets out a sigh of relief when she’s finally able to pull the last button from its slot and shrug the coat from her shoulders to hang on one of the hooks by the door. “Thanks,” she replies as she allows her eyes to wander over to the werewolf that’s now occupying her space.

There’s silence for a moment until Alex remembers where she is and who she’s with. After offering him a drink or snack - he declines - Alex makes her way over to the small loveseat and takes a seat, pulling her legs onto the couch and crossing them beneath her. Cal notices and eventually joins her, sitting in the accent chair that’s just next to her loveseat.

“So,” Alex begins, her fingers gently pulling at the hem of her skirt. She desperately hopes he can’t tell how anxious she is. But he’s a goddamn werewolf, of course he can tell. “You’re here?” she repeats herself from when they were back on the street and she doesn’t miss how he shifts almost uncomfortably in the small seat.

“You’ve already said that,” he replies coolly. She can’t read him and it leaves her almost frustrated.

“Fine,” she huffs. “ _Why_ are you here?”

She sees his jaw feather for a moment before he speaks. “For you.”

It’s short, simple, easy. She wonders if he really thinks that’s answer enough. When he doesn’t elaborate she furrows her brow and frowns.

“Why? Why now?” she’s starting to feel everything inside bubble up. She knows she should hold it in and let him answer. But he pauses for a few seconds too long and Alex can’t take it. “You didn’t call me, Cal. You didn’t write. You didn’t text. You didn’t care.”

“Alex,” she thinks there’s a warning in his tone but she ignores it.

She continues. “I cried for you. I laid in bed alone and heartbroken because I thought I meant nothing to you. I thought we had something. I thought you loved me.”

“Stop.” His voice is raised, not quite a yell because she knows he’s not like that but she can see his hand curling around the armrest of the chair, knuckles turning white. “You mean _everything_ to me, Alex. I love you so goddamn much but you left. You had the option and you still left.”

Alex can feel her heart racing as she takes in his words. There’s a tinge of pain inside her as he speaks because she knows he’s right.

“I didn’t contact you because I thought that was what you wanted,” he finally admits and Alex can pinpoint the exact moment that her heart breaks in two. “I gave you your space to deal, to cope with whatever you needed. But…”

She waits quietly for him to finish but when he remains silent she’s forced to clear her throat. “But what, Cal?”

He sighs as he tilts his head downward to look at the ground. “But I’ve missed you,” he admits, his voice so quiet that it takes a second for her to register what he says.

Alex can’t think. She can’t breathe. She can barely speak but then she finds the words that are clawing desperately to get out. “Say it again.”

Cal finally lifts his head, his eyes glossy and nearly red-rimmed but he doesn’t hesitate. “I missed you.”

She can feel her throat clenching. “Again,” she whispers and the next thing she knows he’s kneeling on the ground in front of where she’s sitting on the loveseat.

“I miss you so much, Alex,” he affirms. His hands are on either side of her legs, digging into the fabric of the couch.

She officially can’t speak, so she nods her head and hopes that he understands her silent plea to continue. To say it again and again and again until it’s ingrained in her mind and it’s all she knows. 

“I missed you,” he repeats and Alex doesn’t believe in Gods but she thanks them anyways. “I missed you. I missed you. I miss-”

Her hands are on his face faster than she thought possible. Her fingers card through his long, dark hair as their lips fuse together. The kiss is soft and rough, delicate and needy, and altogether more powerful than she ever thought possible.

Her cries of joy and passion are muffled as his mouth works with hers. And as he slowly coaxes hers open, always one to assert his dominance, she lets him, freely. But then his hands are on her. Calloused fingers running gingerly up her thigh - careful to stay on top of the clothes because he truly is a gentleman - and eventually land on her waist.

She breaks the kiss for a moment, panting heavily against his mouth until his lips start to wander down her jaw and throat. She can feel the heat in her body and she can’t believe the noises that he’s pulling from her.

“Bed,” she exhales needily and she’s so thankful that he doesn’t ask questions. Instead, she’s weightless as his fingers dip into her flesh and he’s picking her up - her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist - and carrying her to the bed.

He sits on the edge and pulls her close to his body, ensuring there isn’t an inch of space between them. Her lips are back on his as her legs stay securely around his torso. His hands are surprisingly gentle as they trail from her waist. One lands unceremoniously on her lower back, the other coming up to the nape of her neck to cradle her skull.

She can feel her body taking over while her mind is effectively useless right now. Her hips grind against his. Where she is soft, he is hard. But they are both wanting and both groan into each other. Her hands brace his shoulders, fingers digging deliciously into his flesh and she wonders if she looks as debauched as she feels.

She feels so small in his arms - because she is. He is warm and firm under her touch. She wants to melt into him and be his entirely.

It feels like hours, weeks, centuries when their lips finally come apart and they both desperately gasp for air. They’re still clinging to one another and Alex is too afraid to let go. Too afraid to lose him again. And as if he could read her mind - because who knows, she’s not entirely sure what all powers a werewolf possess - he pulls her in again for another desperate kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere, Alex,” he says, his fingers running up and down the contours of her spine in a lazy rhythm. “Where you go, I go.”

She gives him a funny look. As if she doesn’t believe him. Doesn’t believe any of this is real. “But New Orleans is your home. You have Donny and everything else.”

He simply shrugs. “Donny will be fine,” he assures, his fingers stopping to rest on her hips. “And my home is with you.” She’s going to ignite and explode. “We both made the mistake of not realizing it sooner. I’m tired of missing you.”

Alex slowly brings one of her hands to cup the side of his face. She gently runs her thumb across his cheek as she looks deep into his eyes. “I want to be with you,” she says, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Back in New Orleans.” She kisses his nose and she chuckles as he wrinkles it slightly. “Back home.” She ends with a tender kiss on his lips.

When she pulls away his eyes are golden, though everything else about him seems to be intact. “Do you mean that?” he asks, a slight waver in his tone.

She simply nods and in seconds he’s on her. Lips crashing as teeth and tongue come together. And then moments later they’re undressed, bare bodies intertwining beneath the sheets. And they are lost together. Lost in the feeling of one another. Lost in their love. Until later - much later - they come down from whatever high they’re on to fall back against the pillows.

Alex’s much smaller frame curves against his larger one, her arm draped across his torso as his snakes around her shoulders. He pulls her close until her head rests against his chest where she focuses on the steady heartbeat which is now starting to slow to a normal pace. And when he kisses the top of her head, Alex can’t help but smile a stupid, lazy smile.

Time passes in silence as the two lay there, enjoying the comfort of one another. Until the gears in Alex’s head start churning and she gently tilts her gaze up to look at him. He’s already staring at her and she can’t help the butterflies that flutter raucously in her stomach at his beautiful smile.

“So, I have a question,” she begins and Cal arches a brow as he waits for her to continue. “Once you got into town, how did you know where to find me?” Alex asks, her fingers threading through the coarse hair on his chest.

Cal shoots her a lazy smile. “I followed my nose.”

Alex rolls her eyes before reaching her hand up to swat his chest playfully. Before she can make contact his own hand darts out quickly grabs her wrist. He brings her hand to his mouth, his lips brushing tender kisses along her knuckles, on her palm, and to the inside of her wrist.

“I’ll always find you,” he says with such pure devotion that Alex can’t help but trust him.

She smiles before leaning forward and placing another slow, lingering kiss on his lips. “I love you, Cal,” she promises against the soft skin of his cheek as her lips trail down his jaw.

“And I, you.”

And as they get lost in each other’s embrace - in a tangle of limbs and love - Alex realizes that maybe nostalgia isn’t all that bad. Because making memories with Cal could never be bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a fic, please check out my tumblr (@kelseaaa) and see my pinned post. I will be taking requests until Saturday, October 24th, 2020.


End file.
